Generally, fine pattern formation is carried out by the photolithography in manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device. A number of substrates called transfer masks are normally used for this fine pattern formation. The transfer mask comprises generally a transparent glass substrate having thereon a fine pattern made of a metal thin film or the like. The photolithography is used also in the manufacture of the transfer mask.
In the manufacture of a transfer mask by the photolithography, use is made of a mask blank having a thin film (e.g. light-shielding film or the like) for forming a transfer pattern (mask pattern) on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate. The manufacture of the transfer mask using the mask blank comprises an exposure process of applying required pattern writing to a resist film formed on the mask blank, a developing process of developing the resist film according to the required pattern writing to form a resist pattern, an etching process of etching the thin film according to the resist pattern, and a process of stripping and removing the remaining resist pattern. In the developing process, a developer is supplied after applying the required pattern writing to the resist film formed on the mask blank to dissolve a portion of the resist film soluble in the developer, thereby forming the resist pattern. In the etching process, using this resist pattern as a mask, an exposed portion of the thin film, where the resist pattern is not formed, is dissolved by dry etching or wet etching, thereby forming a required mask pattern on the transparent substrate. In this manner, the transfer mask is produced.
For miniaturization of a pattern of a semiconductor device, it is necessary to shorten the wavelength of an exposure light source for use in the photolithography in addition to the miniaturization of the mask pattern formed in the transfer mask. In recent years, the wavelength of an exposure light source in the manufacture of a semiconductor device has been shortened from KrF excimer laser (wavelength 248 nm) to ArF excimer laser (wavelength 193 nm).
As a type of transfer mask, a halftone phase shift mask is known apart from a conventional binary mask having a light-shielding film pattern made of a chromium-based material on a transparent substrate. This halftone phase shift mask is configured to have a phase shift film in the form of a light-semitransmissive film on a transparent substrate. This phase shift film in the form of the light-semitransmissive film is adapted to transmit light having an intensity that does not substantially contribute to exposure (e.g. 1% to 20% at an exposure wavelength) and to provide a predetermined phase difference. By means of phase shift portions formed by patterning the phase shift film and light-transmissive portions formed with no phase shift film and adapted to transmit light having an intensity that substantially contributes to exposure, the halftone phase shift mask provides a relationship in which the phase of the light transmitted through the phase shift portions is substantially inverted with respect to the phase of the light transmitted through the light-transmissive portions. As a consequence, the lights having passed near the boundaries between the phase shift portions and the light-transmissive portions and bent into the others' regions due to the diffraction phenomenon cancel each other out. This makes the light intensity at the boundaries approximately zero to thereby improve the contrast, i.e. the resolution, at the boundaries. As a material of this phase shift film, use is widely made of a molybdenum silicide compound being a material containing molybdenum and silicon.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-156742    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-258455